On The Horns Of A Dilemma
by vlnelson55
Summary: Billy Blue Cannon has a secret, but he's not happy about it!


**ON THE HORNS OF A DILEMMA** By Vicki L. Nelson

**Chapter 1: Alone In Tucson (for a little while)**

Blue Cannon was in Tucson. Alone. For the first time ever in his young life. He couldn't believe his luck. He had never gone to town by himself before. He either went tagging along after Buck or Mano or Sam and the guys or they went tagging along after him. Either way, Blue always felt like he was being nursemaided, being the youngest of the bunch and all.

Today, however, there were supplies to be picked up. There was a temporary peace between Natchez and the High Chaparral and Big John Cannon figured it was safe to sent his son to Tucson alone. First and foremost on the list of supplies was sugar. Just last week, Blue had 'borrowed' the last bag of it to serve sugar-coated carrots to his new stallion, Sirocco. Surprisingly, Pa had been amused by this and was, for once, a good sport about it. After going over a week without sugar, though, he was more than ready to send Blue out for replacements. "Boy, about time," thought Blue. "Pa was startin' to get a little surly!" Blue thought again of Sirocco, the majestic black stallion that had gone back to his herd. Blue and Natchez's son, Chatto, had fought bitterly over him and nearly started an Indian war. The matter had been settled for them, however, when Sirocco took to the hills. Blue sighed; he knew an animal like Sirocco was never meant to be tamed, still he missed him terribly. He had worked long and hard to saddle-break the stallion and had even taught him to come to Blue on command.

Blue caught himself daydreaming and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He headed into the mercantile to get the supplies on his list. Since there weren't too many, it took him hardly any time to load the buckboard.

After accomplishing this, Blue looked to the sky. By the position of the sun, he knew he had a little time on his hands for a little fun before heading home. Leaving the buckboard, he strode down the wooden walkway until he came to the Red Dog Saloon. Blue pushed open the swinging doors and walked up to the nearly empty bar and hailed the bartender.

"What'll it be, son?" inquired the man. "Uh," Blue hesitated for a second. "Um well, just give me a sarsaparilla." If the bartender thought this to be an unusual request, he gave no sign of it and placed a bottle and a glass in front of Blue. Blue flipped a two-cent piece to the man and tipped the bottle to his lips. "It's really pretty funny when you think about it," mused Blue. "Here I am, alone with no one to boss me around and what do I pick? A sarsaparilla." When Blue came to town with the guys, they were forever ordering whiskey for themselves and a sarsaparilla for Blue. They never said much, but Blue could tell that they were secretly amused by all of this. Blue just didn't care any more, to tell the truth. He'd tried whiskey and purely hated the taste of it. Granted, if a person could get past the taste and drink enough of it, he could start to feelin' pretty good. Granted, the giddy feelin' was kinda nice, but it never lasted long enough. Blue knew from personal experience that it was soon replaced by gut-wrenching nausea and a sick, pounding headache. After spending a couple of evenings down on his knees in the dirt back of the saloon, retching, while his Uncle Buck held his head, Blue was in no hurry to repeat the experience. He had also tried beer a couple of times, but the last time he'd tried one, Paddy O'Banion had lectured him about mothers' tears and poor little children and such, that Blue had felt so guilty, he poured the beer into the street. Now he couldn't even look at a beer, without feeling a twinge of remorse. He had also tried tequila, once and only once, at Manolito's urging. That stuff was pure poison! Mano said it was made out of the agave cactus and Blue swore they had left the needles inside. After drinking it, though, Blue could see why Mano was never bothered by anything. He guessed tequila might be responsible for that. Nope, he would drink sarsaparilla; he liked sarsaparilla and if anyone laughed at him about it, why that would be their mistake! Thus consoled, Blue raised the bottle to his lips again.

To his surprise, he was greeted by a hearty slap on the back, causing him to nearly chip his tooth on the lip of the bottle and spilling half of the sticky liquid down his shirt front. "Hey!' he protested, with a frown, turning to see a slightly built cowboy standing behind him. Blue guessed him to be 18 or 19, just a little younger than he was.

"Watch it!" Blue protested, with a scowl. "You nearly split my lip open and will ya look at my shirt?" Blue pulled the sticky fabric away from his skin and grimaced with disgust.

"Oh, hey...sorry, Kid. Let me buy ya another drink. What are ya havin', anyway?"

"Sarsaparilla," said Blue, looking at the stranger through narrowed eyes, just daring him to laugh. "And, don't you call me 'kid.' I'm probably older than you!"

"Boy, you sure are prickly, ain't ya? I was gonna have a whiskey, but you know what? I ain't had a sarsaparilla since I was knee-high to a grasshopper. Maybe I'll have one with ya, for old time's sake!"

The bartender slid another bottle towards Blue and one towards the young stranger. "Thanks," said Blue, grudgingly.

"Say, my name's 'Vic' and I'm new to these parts," said the kid, extending a hand towards Blue.

"My name's William, but people call me 'Blue,'' he said, shaking Vic's hand.

"Blue? Why ain't that an unusual name? Must be because of them eyes of yours. They certainly are a peculiar shade of blue. Why, you can almost see through 'em to the back of your head," said Vic, peering into Blue's pale eyes. Blue, at a loss for something to say, simply stared back.

"Ya wanna hear somethin' funny? My granddad had an old huntin' dog name of 'Blue.' 'Course no one would name their kid after some ol' dog now, would they?" laughed Vic.

"Ya know something? You talk too much!" said Blue, heatedly.

"Boy, 'Young Bill,' yore sure a moody one, ain't ya?" questioned Vic. "Say, I need a job and folks 'round here tell me there's a big spread about 35 miles from here called the High Chaparral. Said they can usually use some help. Ever heard of it?"

"Maybe I have...and don't call me 'Young Bill!'" exclaimed Blue. "What could you do at the High Chaparral, anyways? You seem a might puny to me."

"I might be small, Young Bill, but I can work as hard as anybody. "I can rope, brand, put up fence line, drive cattle...you name it. I'm especially good at breaking horses 'cause I am so light. Broncs can't hardly tell I'm on 'em 'til it's too late to do anything about it!" laughed Vic.

"Hmm," said Blue, unconvinced. "All right, I'll take you out to the High Chaparral and you can talk to the Boss about hiring you...and, for the last time, my name is Blue!"

"Well, what do ya know? You work at the High Chaparral?"

"You could say that." Blue looked at the Regulator clock in the corner and jumped. It was getting late, Pa would have his hide! He expected everybody to be at the supper table who was supposed to be there. Blue knew he better get a move-on or he would be late. "Come on, come on. We gotta get goin'," urged Blue.

"Okay okay, Young Bill. Boy, that boss o' yours must be a pretty strict taskmaster, huh?" asked Vic, scurrying after Blue.

"Yeah, you could say that...and quit calling me that!" retorted Blue, exiting the swinging doors and out to the walk, Vic on his heels.

"Tie your horse to the back of the buckboard and let's go!" prompted Blue.

"Sure thing," said Vic, walking over to the rail where a pretty strawberry roan was tied. "Come on, Flame 'ol girl. Let's go get a look at our new home." And with that, Vic tied the mare to the back of the buckboard and vaulted into the seat, next to Blue.

"Hee yaw, giddup!" urged Blue, flicking the reins lightly across the back of the team and clucking his tongue. The horses took off in a shot, nearly spilling Vic over backwards.

"Boy, you sure are in a big hurry, ain't ya? Ya nearly lost me back there!" protested Vic.

"Pity," said Blue, unconvincingly.

"Young Bill, you're purely a character!" chortled Vic.

"Quit that!" threatened Blue. Vic, in reply, just laughed out loud. Blue thought that the ride from Tucson back home was the longest one he'd ever experienced. Vic yammered on and on the whole way. It made Blue tired. He didn't even take notice of the beautiful desert landscape which he had never failed to appreciate before.

Blue reached the gate and crossed under the wooden High Chaparral sign. He pulled the buckboard up to the front of the handsome southwestern style ranch house. Before he and his passenger could alight, the front door opened and Vic noticed a tall, graying, gruff-looking man step outside. "Where have you been, Boy?" growled the man. "You nearly missed the evening meal!"

Blue and Vic jumped down from the buckboard. "I'm sorry, time just got away from me...Pa, this here is Vic, he needs a job." Blue sensed, rather than saw, Vic's mouth drop open at Blue's words. "Vic," he said. "This is my father, John Cannon, owner of the High Chaparral."

Vic looked from father to son and back again. "Pleased to meet ya, sir," he said, extending a hand to John.

John shook hands with the boy. "Vic?" he growled. "You got a last name, Vic?"

"Uh, yes sir. It's Scott, Vic Scott."

"So, you want a job here, hmm? You look kind of...um...frail to me."

"Like I was telling yore boy here, Mr. Cannon, ain't nobody works harder than me. I can do any job on this ranch and no one's better than me at saddle-breakin' horses."

"Well, I could always use more help, that's true...but, I'm still not convinced."

"Tell you what, sir. I'll work for ya for one week. If you ain't satisfied with my work, then you don't have to pay me...fair enough?"

"Hmm...fair enough. Blue, take Mr. Scott here down to the bunk house and show him around. Victoria will keep your supper warm for you."

"Sure thing, Pa," said Blue. "Come on, Vic." Blue turned on his heel and started for the bunkhouse.

"Thanks, Mr. Cannon. You won't be sorry!" promised Vic, trotting to keep up with Blue.

**Chapter 2: The New Ranch Hand**

Vic caught up with Blue. "Well, well, Young Bill. Rancher's kid, huh? Guess you got it pretty easy 'round here!"

"Ha! That's a laugh! I have to work twice as hard around here as anybody else just to prove myself to the hands and to Pa. And, I'm tellin' you for the last time, quit callin' me that!" Blue stepped into the bunkhouse where the men were having their supper. They all looked up in surprise.

"Sam," said Blue. "This is our new hand, Vic...Vic Scott. Show him around, will ya?" Blue then turned to Vic. "This is our ranch foreman, Sam Butler. Next to him is his brother, Joe. Over there's Ira, Reno, and Pedro."

"Pull up a chair, Vic, and have some supper." said Sam. "First off, you can take that empty bunk over there in the corner and unload your stuff."

"Thank you, kindly," responded Vic, depositing his meager roll onto the cot and walking over to join the others. He pulled up an empty chair and Sam handed him a plate. The hands continued on again with their meal. After a few seconds, they looked up at Blue expectantly.

"Uh, oh...well. I guess I'll be goin' in the house now...I haven't had my supper yet," said Blue, hesitantly. The men said nothing, merely nodded and went on with their meal. Blue trudged to the house in the gathering gloom. He went upstairs to his room to freshen up, (Victoria's rules,) and went back downstairs to the dining table. Victoria brought him his meal, which had been kept warm in the oven. Blue thanked her and commenced with his supper. The rest of the family had finished already and had retired from the table, everyone that is, except for John. Blue lifted his eyebrows and said, "Was there somethin' you wanted to talk to me about, Pa?"

"Yeah, Boy, there is," said John, fixing an eye on his son. "What do you know about this Vic Scott, anyway?"

"Well, not much, Pa. He said he needed a job and I knew we needed some extra help. He seems like a decent enough guy. Why? What's the problem?"

"Hmm, no problem...yet. I can't help but think the kid's hiding something, however. Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh, come on, Pa. I trust him or I wouldn't have brought him out here." John said nothing, merely looked at his son for a minute and left the table. Blue shook his head and finished his meal. He took his dishes out to the kitchen and retired for the night. It had been a long day and, as usual, he had to get up early the next morning.

The next morning, Blue was up early and left the house before breakfast. He walked down by the corral where he ran into Sam. "Hey, Sam. You're up early!"

"Yeah, but not as early as your friend, Vic," replied Sam, in his gravelly voice.

"Oh, yeah? Well, where is Vic, anyway?" asked Blue, looking around.

"Darned if I know. He was up late, volunteered for night sentry. Yet, when I got up, he had already left the bunkhouse."

"Well, that's strange," mused Blue. He didn't have any more time to wonder because the object of his curiosity rode up and greeted the pair. "Hey, Sam! Hey, Young Bill! What're you two up to this early in the morning?" asked Vic, curiously.

Sam looked at Blue, "Young Bill?"

"That's what he calls me, even though I've told him a million times, **MY NAME IS BLUE! **Blue's voice rose as he whirled to glare at Vic and said, "You know we could ask you the same thing. What're you doing up so early and where've you been?"

"Oh, nowhere's special. I like getting' up early in the morning and being by myself first thing. I do my best thinkin' that way."

"Good way to get yourself killed, wandering off in the desert by yourself," muttered Blue.

"Oh, come on. You know as well as I do, Natchez is at peace with your pa."

"Well, Natchez ain't the only Apache around, you know."

"Yeah, I do know that. How long you lived out here, Young Bill? You oughta know as well as I do that night is sacred to the Apache and they don't like to travel then."

Blue stared at Vic, a frown creasing his face. Unable to argue his side further, he muttered, "Aw, shut up!" and in disgust, turned on his heel and marched away.

The next few days passed without incident. True to his word, Vic was the hardest worker on the ranch. He never complained and he never shirked any duty assigned to him. What he lacked in strength, he made up for in tenacity.

Blue felt personally responsible for Vic and sought Sam out once more. "Hey, Sam. How's Vic makin' out? Any complaints?"

"You can see for yourself, Blue. He's a hard worker and no one has any complaints. He's a nice enough fella and everything, but..."

"But, what?"

"He's kinda standoffish. He actually hung a blanket in front of his bunk for privacy. And another thing, he hardly ever sleeps. He's always volunteering for night sentry, so he comes in after we're asleep, yet he's always up and out of the bunkhouse long before the rest of us get up in the morning."

"Hmm. Well, he's kinda young and probably never been away from home before. He's probably a little shy. As long as he's a good worker, Pa will have no complaints."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Say Blue, what do you know about this Vic, any way?"

"Well, not much really. But, I got this gut feeling he's okay." Sam said nothing, merely looked at Blue and nodded.

**Chapter 3: I've Been Replaced**

It had been a week since Vic had showed up and he was finally given the chance to prove his skill at saddle breaking horses. Blue walked up to the corral and rested his arms on the top rail of the fence. He wanted to see if Vic was as good at breaking horses as he boasted. He watched for a while and had to admit that Vic did have a talent for it. The broncs didn't buck and pitch as much as usual and Vic never fell off...not once. Blue had to grudgingly admit that Vic was the best person he had ever seen at breaking horses. He could see by the faces of the men gathered around watching, that he was not alone in that opinion. Blue was standing there glumly when Manolito walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Amigo. Your friend, Vic, there is very good at his job, hey what?"

"Hmm," sniffed Blue.

Mano cocked one eyebrow and looked questioningly at his friend. Blue sighed, looked away, and continued on. "Yeah, yeah, he is. You know, everybody on this ranch is better at one thing or another than me, except for one thing. I was the best at breaking horses, but now Vic has taken that away from me."

"Aw, Amigo. You are not lacking in anything you do. You know a man spreads himself pretty thin when he tried to be the best at everything he does. No man can be the best at everything."

Blue looked at Mano and one corner of his mouth curved down. "Oh, yeah?" he said, glumly. "Well, Pa seems to be good at everything **he **does!"

Manolito threw back his head and laughed out loud. "Oh, so that is it? Well, there is one thing that your papa is not so good at."

Blue raised his eyebrows and said, "Which is?"

"He is not so very good at patience, si?"

Blue looked at him and chuckled in spite of himself. "Si!" he agreed. Manolito smiled at Blue and patted him on the shoulder. He looked around and said, "Uh, oh...speak of the devil. Here comes Big John now!"

John Cannon walked up to the two men and took a place at the fence beside his son. "Came to see if Vic is as good as he claims," he offered by way of explanation to Blue and Mano.

"He is, he is," muttered Blue, under his breath.

"What's that you say, Boy?" asked John, peering sharply at his son.

"Oh nothing, Pa. Nothing," murmured Blue.

Big John watched Vic for a while and had to admit that the boy hadn't overestimated his abilities. Vic finished with the last of the horses, and spying John, climbed down and walked over to the boss. "Mr. Cannon," he said. "My week's up. What do ya say? Did I earn my pay or not?"

John smiled at Vic and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll say you earned your pay and worth every penny of it, too!" Vic smiled at his boss. No one noticed that Blue looked on, unsmiling, and walked away without a word. No one except Manolito, that is.

Later that day, after supper, Blue slipped outside to be by himself. He wasn't to get the chance because the first person he ran into was Vic himself. "Well, well...if it ain't Young Bill, the boss's kid. I ain't seen hide nor hair of you lately. Life treatin' ya pretty easy, eh kid?"

"Are you trying to get on my last nerve?" growled Blue. "For the hundredth time, my name is Blue...not Young Bill! And, I told you once before, it ain't no picnic bein' the boss's son. Why there ain't nobody on this ranch I wouldn't rather trade places with!"

"Nobody?" challenged Vic.

"Nobody."

"What about Victoria?"

"What are you talkin' about, Victoria? 'Course I didn't mean Victoria, I ain't no woman. You're a strange one askin' me that!"

"Did you ever think what it would be like bein' a woman, Young Bill?"

"No, that's the one thing I've never thought about. But now you mention it, what's wrong with bein' Victoria? She don't work too hard, she don't have to get all dirty and smelly and sore like the rest of us. I don't see her complainin' 'bout her lot in life!"

"Well, maybe she's happy, true enough. Did you ever think what it must be like, bein' a woman? Before Blue could answer, Vic continued on. "Now you bein' the boss's son, you're gonna inherit this ranch. But, even if you wasn't, you could do just about whatever you wanted. I seen you with that sketch pad. You could make a livin' with that, if you was of a mind to. Now a woman ain't got that luxury. She either becomes a wife and mother, or if she doesn't marry, she can become a schoolmarm and that's pretty much it. Why sometimes she don't even get to choose who she marries. I heard tell Victoria's marriage to your pa was arranged by her pa. He seems to love her, but not all women are that lucky, let me tell ya...Oh, what am I tellin' all this to you for?" said Vic, disgustedly, turning on his heel and stalking away from Blue.

Blue slid his hat off and scratched his head. He stared after Vic, dumbfounded. "Now what's got into him?"

**Chapter 4: Sworn To Secrecy**

The next morning, after a fairly restless night, Blue woke early. Unable to get back to sleep, Blue rose, dressed, and slipped out of the house before breakfast. He saddled up Soapy and headed down to the wash. He really liked this time of day, early morning. Blue, being an only child, was his own best company. He liked being by himself to think sometimes, but rarely got the opportunity. About the only time he got to himself was when he retired to his room at night. After a full day of work, however, he was usually out the minute his head hit the pillow.

Blue rode down to the wash. The light from the full moon nearly lit up the morning like day. As Blue approached the wash, he noticed someone bathing. Standing up in his stirrups and straining to see who it was, he let out a gasp. It was a woman! He could see her from the back, her long shimmering hair floating out over the water. If Blue had been taught anything growing up, it was to be a gentleman, always. He turned away, heart pounding. He climbed down off of Soapy and began to lead him away. Blue's mind raced furiously. "Who is she? What's she doin' here this time of morning? Was she Apache?" It was too dark to tell. Blue's thoughts were interrupted by a voice at his back. "Well well, Young Bill. What brings you out at this ungodly hour?"

Blue whirled around. "Vic?" he asked. He walked over to him and peered over his shoulder, down to the wash. There was no one there! Blue looked into Vic's eyes, realization slowly dawning. He snatched off Vic's hat and grabbed the back of Vic's head, pulling a long, auburn plait out from under Vic's collar. Vic stepped back and pushed Blue away, furiously. "You...you're a girl! What? Why?" sputtered Blue.

"Yeah, yeah, I am, so what? Now you know, what're ya gonna do about it?" retorted 'Vic' belligerently. "Oh, yeah. The name's Victoria, like your step-ma's, not Vic by the way, but everyone calls me Vicki."

Blue laughed but there was no humor in his laughter. "I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna take you back to the High Chaparral and tell Pa right this minute!" With that being said, he grabbed Vicki's wrist and turned towards Soapy. He was pulled up short by a sharp tug on his hand.

"Now just think on this a minute, Young Bill. Who recommended me for this job, 'twas you! Now I can't help but notice how the guys tease and razz ya, bein' the youngest and all. What're they gonna say when they discover you couldn't tell a girl from a boy right off? Why, they'll have a field day with ya...you'll never live it down. And your pa, why he treats you like a kid and a pretty slow one at that, most times, even though you're near grown. What's he gonna say?"

Blue whirled around and stared at Vicki, biting his lip in indecision. "Come on, Young Bill, think. I fooled everyone now for a week; no one's the wiser. Listen, I got my reasons for stayin', I gotta prove somethin'! It's only for another week, I promise you!""

Blue hesitated and then said, "No, you can't stay in the bunkhouse with the men and you can't keep doin' men's work!"

"Oh, come on, Young Bill! The work ain't killed me yet and neither have the men. Why, I hardly spend much time in the bunkhouse bein' the last one in at night and first one out in the mornin' and I got my blanket hangin' up for privacy."

Blue shook his head, unconvinced. "Come on, Young Bill, come on!" pleaded Vicki, desperately. "It's only for one more week, promise! Besides I know you, much as you try to hide it, I can tell by your face how much it hurts you bein' the butt of their jokes. I can read you like a book, Young Bill!"

Blue admitted defeat, shoulders slumping. "It's against my better judgment, but...it's only for one more week, right? Then you're gone?"

Vicki smiled with relief. "Yeah, it's a promise, Young Bill." She stopped, fingered her plait of hair, frowned and said, "We can't take a chance on anyone else findin' out about me. Run and sneak Victoria's shears out of her mending basket and meet me back here. You're gonna give me a haircut!"

"What?" squeaked Blue.

"Hurry, time's a-wastin', Young Bill!" said Vicki, giving him a firm push.

Blue jumped up on Soapy and headed for the house. He didn't like any of this, not one bit, but he felt backed into a corner. It was still early, maybe no one was up yet. He rode up to the house and tied Soapy to the hitching rail. He slunk into the house, as quiet as he could, and stood looking around. "Good, no one's around," he thought to himself. He spied Victoria's sewing basket on the side table and strode over to it. He had opened it up and was picking up the shears when he heard Victoria ask, "Blue, do you need something mended?"

Blue jumped up into the air and whirled around to face her, hiding the shears behind his back. He

blushed furiously and stammered, "Uh, well, uh...I need a button sewed on my good shirt."

Victoria looked at him quizzically. "Well, leave it with me. I will fix it for you."

"Uh, thanks...I'll do that," said Blue. Victoria said nothing more, just continued to eye her stepson curiously before turning and heading into the kitchen. Blue felt faint. "Whew, that was close!" he said, wiping his forehead nervously. He hurried out of the house, threw the scissors into his saddlebag, jumped up on Soapy, and headed towards the wash at a dead run. Vicki was sitting on a rock, waiting for him to return.

"Well, took ya long enough, Young Bill! I thought the Apaches mighta gotten ya."

"I nearly got caught, that's what!" said Blue, advancing towards her, shears in hand. Vicki looked at him a minute, then turned her back towards him and presented her braid. Looking back over her shoulder, she said impatiently, "What're you waitin' for? Cut it off!"

Blue stood there, rooted to the spot. "I...I can't," he stuttered.

"Oh, for pity's sake, gimme those!" exclaimed Vicki, snatching the shears out of his hand. "I'll do it; it's only hair, ya know. For gosh sakes, sometimes you're such a kid!" she said crossly. And with that, she took the shears and cut off her braid in one neat stroke. "Now come on, Young Bill. You gotta give me a trim," and then dropped her head and presented the back of her head to him.

Blue gulped and gathered up his nerve. He grasped the top of her head with his left hand and proceeded to trim up her hair with his right. He finished up and stood back, admiring his handiwork. "Well, it ain't too bad...I guess," he muttered. "Too bad we ain't got a mirror."

"Wait a minute," said Vicki, running down to the wash. "This is near as good." She then peered down at her reflection. "Not bad, Young Bill, not bad. I think I'll pass." She continued to stare at her reflection, then shook her head, jumped up and grabbed Blue's hand. "Come on, we best be getting' back. They'll be wonderin' where the two of us are!" Blue and Vicki headed back to the ranch; another work day had begun.

**Chapter 5: Week's Up!**

A week passed and had taken its toll on Blue. He was nervous and edgy. He snapped at everybody, including Uncle Buck. He avoided his friend, Vic, like the plague. He hardly slept and he ate very little. Victoria was worried about him and felt his forehead to see whether he had a fever. John sat him down and talked to him. "Boy, you're about to come apart. Now, I don't know what's wrong with you, but if you don't perk up pretty soon, I'm going to dose you with tonic."

Blue said nothing, just opened his eyes wide and shook his head at his father. He jumped out of his chair and rushed out the door, heading down to the corral. Vic was saddle-breaking the horses again. The other men admired his skill and stood around cheering him on. Blue walked over and looked on, saying nothing. Then it happened! The three-year-old spooked and bucked Vic off. Vic went sailing through the air and into the dust, landing on his right shoulder. Blue was over the fence and in the corral like a shot, bending over 'Vic.' "I'm okay," hissed Vicki through clenched teeth. "Now walk away!"

"I ain't about to! Now let me help you up."

"Get away, Young Bill. You want them to get suspicious?" Blue shook his head stubbornly and stuck out his hand. "Okay, Young Bill...you asked for it!" Thus saying, she upped and punched him in the nose!

Blue touched his nose. "Why that she-devil, she'd given him a bloody nose, just because he had tried to be a gentleman!"

The men had noticed the goings-on and braced themselves for a fight. It never happened, though. Blue, instead of landing a punch, simply put both hands on Vic's shoulders, giving him a mighty shove, sending him sprawling backwards into the dust. Blue scowled, turned on his heel, and stalked out of the enclosure.

Buck ran over and stopped him. "Blue Boy, what happened? You ain't never ran away from a fight before!" Blue snarled at his uncle. "Why should I fight him? He's a lot smaller than me. I just didn't want to hurt him, is all...Now, just leave me alone, will ya?" And with that, Blue pushed rudely past his uncle and headed towards the house, leaving Buck and the others to stare after him in amazement.

Later in the day, Blue went looking for Vicki and caught up to her behind the tack room. "There you are," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her up against the wall. "Listen, your week's up!"

She looked at him and laughed. "Well, so it is. Well, sorry, Young Bill. I just can't leave right yet."

"Yes, you are leaving. A promise is a promise!"

"I ain't!" she yelled, and swung at him again. This time Blue saw it coming and ducked. Vicki fell face down in the dust and Blue turned her over. She pulled him down by the lapels and together the two of them rolled in the dirt. Then suddenly, it happened, and Blue was hard pressed to say why. He found himself kissing her and she was kissing him back. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and eyed each other in amazement. Blue got up and reached out his hand to her. She came to him willing, this time, and he put his arms around her. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Sam Butler had observed everything. He turned away, white with shock. He stood there collecting his thoughts when he heard a voice at his elbow. "Why, Sam...what's goin' on?" It was Blue.

Sam couldn't look at Blue. "Why, uh nothin'. I mean I couldn't a seen what I thought I seen. My eyes must be playin' tricks on me!"

"What do you think you saw, Sam?" asked Blue, smiling curiously.

"Uh well, you and Vic...just now," replied Sam. He heard a choking noise and turned around to see that Blue had gone white around the mouth. Blue was gasping and wheezing for breath. Sam pounded him on the back, heart pounding with fright.

"Sam!" gasped Blue. "It's not what you think! He's a she. Vic's really Victoria, well, Vicki. She's a girl, Sam!" Understanding dawned on Sam's face and was soon replaced by dark anger. He would have grabbed Blue and shook him, but Blue had bounded away. He grabbed Vicki and pulled her over to Sam.

"The cat's out of the bag, Vicki. Sam knows and soon will everybody else. We gotta tell." Anger flashed in Vicki's eyes and was replaced by dull resignation.

"No," she said. "I'll leave. Nobody'll be the wiser and you won't get in trouble."

"No, Vicki, I can't let you go. It might go easier on me if I did, but I'd be too worried about you. No, we got into this together and now we gotta face the music together, too." Sam grabbed Blue and Vicki both by the scruffs of their necks and proceeded to march them up to the house.

"Wait, Sam!" pleaded Blue. "I know you're mad; I can't blame you. But please...please, let us explain to Pa first. Please don't say nuthin' about this yet. After Pa knows, then everybody can be told!"

"Well," frowned Sam. "I guess your pa should be told first. But then you better come to me and explain the meaning of your little joke!"

"I will, Sam...I will," promised Blue. "Thanks, Sam!" Sam said nothing, merely scowled and shook his head at Blue and Vicki and walked toward the bunkhouse.

**Chapter 6: Facing The Music**

"Come on, Vicki," said Blue. "Let's get this over with. Though to tell you the truth, I'd rather face Cochise and a hundred bloodthirsty Apaches than my pa right now." And with that, he and Vicki trudged slowly and reluctantly into the house. John was sitting at the table, head bent over his ledgers.

"Uh, Pa...Vic and I would like to talk to you."

"Well, can't it wait, Boy? I'm pretty busy here."

"Uh no, Sir...you're gonna want to hear this, well, you're not gonna wanna hear this, but ya gotta hear this..." Blue's voice trailed off at a sharp look from his father.

"What the devil are you talking about? You're making no sense at all. Just spit it out, Boy!" Blue gulped nervously, stared at his father, and tried to work up his nerve.

"Well, come on, Boy!"

"I'm tryin', Pa, I'm tryin' but this ain't somethin' that's easy to spit out!" He sighed and jumped right in. "It's like this, Pa. Vic's a girl."

John stared at the two young people in front of him. "Is this some kind of joke, Boy? Because if it is, it isn't funny!"

Vicki interrupted. "It's no joke, Sir. My name is Victoria...well, Vicki Scott." Blue ventured a look at his father. 'Uh oh, the sign's were not good!' The vein in Pa's forehead was throbbing and a dull, angry red flush was working its way up from under his shirt collar. Blue had seen his father look this way before and it never boded well for him! John sat and stared at them. When he did open his mouth, he began to speak in slow, measured tones which Blue knew was another dangerous sign.

"Would you like to explain the meaning of this little 'charade?'" Blue opened his mouth to speak, but Vicki jumped into the fray instead.

"It was my fault, Sir. Young Bill here, he didn't have no idea I was a girl when he brought me out here. Why, he just found out last week..."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make it all right?" said John sarcastically, fixing an eye on his son. Blue wished that the floor would open up and swallow him whole when Vicki continued on.

"Well, no Sir, but don't blame Young Bill here. He didn't want no part of this. When he found out about me, he wanted to bring me here straight away and tell ya."

John turned to his son. "And why didn't you?" Vicki answered for him. "I told him not to. I told him what life would be like for him around here if he did!"

"Young lady," bellowed John. "I didn't ask you, I asked my son!"

"Yeah, well I'm the one tellin' ya. Now I ain't your kid here, so you can't tell me to shut up. I'm gonna do the talkin' and I ask ya to listen. If ya don't like what I'm sayin', then you can toss me out on my ear, but I'm askin' ya...please, please listen!"

John frowned at her. "All right," he said. "I'm listening. You have exactly five minutes."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir. Like I was sayin,' I reminded Young Bill here what life would be like around here for him when word got out 'bout me bein' a girl and all. Why the hands would razz him unmercifully and never let him live it down. Never mind that no one else here ever figured out the truth about me, but him. And you, Mr. Cannon, how would you a' reacted when he told ya? I can't help but notice you treat Young Bill here like a kid most of the time, and a pretty stupid one at that, and here he is near grown!"

"Okay, that's enough, Miss Scott. My son was brought up to know right from wrong and I don't see him exercising good judgment in this situation. And what I don't know is why. Why did you pass yourself off as a boy?"

"Well, Sir. That's a long story. You're gonna have to give me more'n five minutes for that one."

"Go on," John nodded, waiting for her to begin again.

"You see, Sir, my pa owns a spread up near Phoenix which is about the same size as the High Chaparral here. Like Young Bill here, I'm an only child. Oh, Pa would never let on, but I can see the disappointment in his eyes whenever he looks at me, thinkin' about the son he never had. My ma died when I was twelve and I was never one for bein' domestic. I used to hang around Pa wantin' to help with the horses and cattle and such. Pa didn't like it much, but he tolerated it. That is until Ma died, then he shut me up in the house and expected me to be the 'lady of the manor.' Well Sir, that ain't me, never has been but I stood it for six years, best I could. Then Pa was fixin' to marry me off to James Malcolm, without me havin' any say so in the matter. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, and I took off for Tucson where I ran into Young Bill here."

"That still doesn't explain why you did what you did, young lady," said John, gruffly.

"I wanted to prove something to myself and to Pa, Mr. Cannon. You said yourself I was a good worker; what's changed? I know this is askin' a lot, but would you write me a letter of recommendation? I could show it to Pa."

John laughed and said, "Boy, you're a nervy little thing, aren't you? Well, it's against my better judgment, but I'll do it. I want you to know, however, that I do not approve of what you and my son tried to pull."

"That's your right, Mr. Cannon, and I surely do thank you. And, Mr. Cannon? Don't go too hard on Young Bill here, will ya?"

"I'll take it under advisement. Oh, and young lady? Your days in the bunkhouse are over. I'll get my wife to show you to the spare bedroom. And, another thing, I'm wiring your father first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir. Thank you, Sir."

Big John got up from the table and wagged a finger at the two of them. "I'm going upstairs to get Victoria. Now, don't either of you move from that spot!" He disappeared up the stairs and Vicki turned to Blue with a smile.

"Well, that didn't go too badly, Young Bill. And ya know what? I don't think your pa's gonna go too hard on ya."

"Hmm," murmured Blue, not sounding too convinced. "Wish I could be as sure as you."

John and Victoria came down the stairs. Victoria must have been about ready to retire for the night as she had her wrapper on and had plaited her long black hair into a single braid down her back. "Vic," she said, rushing over to the table. "Why are you here? Is anything wrong?"

"Victoria," said John. "Meet our new house guest. We have another Victoria on our hands. Well, Vicki actually. Vicki Scott."

Victoria's eyes widened. She clapped a hand to her cheek and exclaimed, "Madre Dios!"

John said, "It's a long, long story which will be explained in length to you tomorrow. Meanwhile, it's late. Would you escort Miss Scott to her room and lend her a nightgown?"

"Yes, of course," said Victoria, ever the gracious hostess. You could read a million questions in her eyes. However, Victoria was too well bred to make a scene.

Vicki stood up to go with Victoria. "Good night, Mr. Cannon. 'Night, Young Bill." After bidding Victoria and Vicki both good night, Blue began to rise from his chair. His father, however, had other thoughts and sat him back down with a hand to his shoulder. "Just a minute," he said. "I'm not quite through with you yet."

**Chapter 7: Too Much Time On My Hands**

Blue sat back down and morosely stared at the table top. He knew from personal experience that the wisest course of action was to listen to Pa and only answer if asked a direct question. John sat down and said, "You know, Boy. It appears to me that someone who managed to get himself as deeply in trouble as you are in right now probably has too much time on his hands. And now, I'm losing a pretty good ranch hand. It appears to me that you just might be able to pick up the slack. What do you think?"

"Yes, Sir," nodded Blue, glumly.

"I just knew you'd see it my way, Son," said John. Blue didn't say anything, but secretly he thought he had gotten off pretty easy, all things considered. "Well," said John. "I'm going up to bed now and you may want to do the same. Tomorrow's going to be a long day...Oh, wait a minute, haven't you forgotten something?"

Blue, about to raise himself up out of his chair once more, stopped dead in his tracks and said warily, "What?"

"Don't you have to go explain to Sam your little part in this fiasco?"

"Oh, yeah," said Blue, flatly, sitting down with a resigned thump.

"Well, good night, Son. See you in the morning, early in the morning."

"Night, Pa." John turned and headed for the stairs. Blue could have sworn he heard his father chuckle, but figured his ears were playing tricks on him.

Blue sat for a minute, trying to gather up enough nerve to go to Sam. It was gonna be nearly as hard telling Sam as it was telling Pa. In fact, Sam was kind of like a second father to Blue. Well, there was no hope for it but to get it over with as quickly as possible. Blue braced both hands on top of the table and hauled himself out of his chair. For the second time that night, he reluctantly drug his feet. Only difference this time was that he was dragging himself out the door, instead of in.

The next morning, Blue was up early. John, true to his word, had a list of chores for Blue to do, nearly as long as his arm. Blue wished that he had enjoyed his last trip to Tucson a little more because he had a sinking feeling that it was gonna be a long time before he got off the ranch again. John had left early for Tucson to send a telegram to Vicki's father. Victoria and Vicki were spending the day together in the house, and Blue wondered how they were getting along.

**Chapter 8: Girl Talk**

The two women were getting along famously, which was surprising to Vicki. She had figured Victoria to be stuffy and standoffish. She had mistaken Victoria's gentle demeanor and well-breeding as snobbishness. Victoria was gracious, and as nice as could be, however, and the day passed pleasantly. The two women were up in John and Victoria's bedroom as Victoria was showing Vicki some of her treasured possessions. Vicki sat on the cedar chest and looked at Victoria. "Um, Victoria, would it be okay if I asked you a question?"

"But, of course," said Victoria. "I will be happy to answer you if I can."

"Well, there's talk that you and Mr. Cannon, well, that your marriage was arranged."

"Si, that is true."

"But, you seem so happy...Are you? Are you really?"

"I am very happy here, with both my husband and my life."

"But weren't you upset at first? I mean, about the marriage and all?"

"I was apprehensive at first, that is true. But when I first saw John, I knew he was a kind man under his gruff exterior. I thought that I could grow to love him, which I have and I believe he has grown to love me, too. I had to compete with the memory of Annalee, John's first wife, for a long time however."

"Annalee? Wasn't she Blue's mother?"

"Si, she was killed by the Apaches, not long after they came to the High Chaparral. Blue doesn't say, but I know that he still misses her very much."

"Oh, but he is very fond of you. I can tell!"

"And, I am very fond of him; I think of him as a son."

Vicki smiled, then said,"So, you're happy, very happy, and there's nothing you would change?"

"No, there is nothing I would change, except..." Victoria paused, and did not go on. "Except...?" prompted Vicki.

Victoria sighed and a look of sadness passed over her face, so briefly that Vicki wasn't even sure she had seen it. "I would like a child, a union of my marriage to John. I mean I love Blue, but I wish for a child of my own, too. John is much older than I, however, and is not anxious to begin again."

Vicki sympathized. "Well, maybe he'll change his mind, with time, and you will get your heart's desire."

Victoria sighed and said, "If the Blessed Virgin wills it." She turned to Vicki and changed the subject. "Vicki, there is something I would like to give you. She went to the wardrobe and withdrew an apple green muslin dress.

Vicki's mouth opened in amazement and she said, "Oh, Victoria, I couldn't. I mean, it's a beautiful dress and all, but it's too much!"

"No, please. I have many dresses. This one suits you so much better than I with your coloring." Vicki reached for the dress and help it up to her in front of the mirror. "Oh, it's so pretty. Thank you so much!"

"Why don't you wear it to the table tonight? I have a hair ribbon to match...and, why don't I try to curl your hair?"

"Tryin' to make a girl outta me, huh, Victoria?" laughed Vicki. "Okay, let's do it and make a big impression on everybody at the supper table."

"Oh, si," said Victoria, and joined in the laughter.

It was time for the evening meal and John, Blue, Buck and Manolito were gathered around the table. "Where are the ladies?" asked Mano.

"Darned if I know,"said John. "But they're late." Just then Victoria came down the stairs, leading Vicki by the hand. Everyone stared in amazement and Blue's mouth opened in surprise. There was Vicki, in a dress, with a hair ribbon in her hair. Quite a change from dungarees! Her hair was still boyishly short, but had been curled in a feminine style. Blue jumped up and pulled out her hair. She thanked him graciously and everyone remarked favorably upon her appearance.

John served wine all around and said, "Well, Miss Scott, it appears that this will be your last night here with us. I sent a telegram to your father today and he wired back right away. He wired money for your passage on the first stage out to Phoenix, which leaves early in the morning.

"Oh? What did he say, Mr. Cannon?"

"That he misses you and wants you back as soon as possible. Oh yes, by the way..." John leaned back and took something from the table behind him. "Here is the letter I promised you, though I don't know what good it will do you if your father is of a mind to take a buggy whip to you."

Vicki laughed and reached for the letter. "Oh, I can run faster than Pa; don't you worry! I'm very grateful to you for this, Mr. Cannon. It may not prove anything to Pa, that's true, but it proves something to me about myself. I will surely miss all of you, though I'm not sure if you can say the same of me."

"Life will certainly be a lot duller around here, that's for sure," murmured Blue. Vicki looked at him for a moment, then laughed and everyone joined in, including Blue, in spite of himself.

The meal was relaxed and there was plenty of pleasant conversation. The combination of hard work and the wine had Blue half asleep in his chair. He looked up sharply at Vicki's next words, however. "I have decided one thing, however, Mr. Cannon. I will not marry James Malcolm. I do not love him. Maybe in time I might, I don't know. Now, no offense to you and Victoria. Your marriage has worked out wonderfully for the both of you. I'm young, however, and I have plenty of time ahead of me." Vicki noticed Blue watching her and smiled slyly at him. Blue smiled back and she gave him a wink.

The meal had ended and everyone retired early, except for Buck and Mano, that is. They were off to Tucson for some fun. "I'll say my good byes now, Miss Scott, as I might be in no condition tomorrow," said Buck. "That surely was a funny joke you and little ol' Blue Boy pulled on us. If'n you ever get back this way again, be sure to look us up."

"I surely will, Uncle Buck," said Vicki, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Adios, Senorita," said Manolito, kissing her hand. He smiled at her charmingly and said, "You made a fine cowhand, that's true, but I much prefer you in your natural state."

"Thanks, Manolito...I think," giggled Vicki. Buck and Mano then left for Tucson and everyone else retired for the night. Blue was bone-tired and was fast asleep, almost before his head hit the pillow.

**Chapter 9: Hasta Luego**

The next morning, Blue was up early to catch up on all his chores. John and Victoria were going to accompany Vicki to Tucson. Blue was standing in the yard when the front door opened at 6:30 am. Vicki stepped outside, followed by Victoria, then by John. Vicki was wearing the apple green dress and Victoria had also given her a lacy white shawl and a pretty flower-trimmed straw hat.

Blue stopped and stared and Vicki walked over to him. "Walk with me? To the gate?" Blue looked at her, then glanced over to his father. John gave him a faint smile and nodded his head imperceptibly. Blue and Vicki began to walk towards the gate. "I have to leave you now and save my good-byes. I hate to go, though...Blue, I'm deeply sorry for all the trouble I got you into."

Blue shrugged and said, "Oh, I've gotten into lots worse trouble and all by myself, too...Hey, you called me Blue!"

"Well, why not? That's your name, isn't it? I mean you've told me that often enough."

Blue looked at her and smiled. "Oh, go ahead and call me Young Bill. I don't know who you're talkin' to when you call me Blue...of course, you know that if anyone else tried to call me that, they'd have a fight on their hands!"

Vicki asked, "Will you write to me? Will you come see me if you're out that way on business?"

"Yes," Blue assured her. "I'll write and I'll visit, too. That's if Pa ever lets me off this ranch again!"

Vicki smiled up at him and laid a hand on his cheek. "Maybe he'll give you time off for good behavior...Oh, Young Bill, you truly are one of the nicest people I know." And, with that, she raised up on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

Blue drew her to him and kissed her warmly on the lips. The two of them were oblivious to prying eyes and the chuckles of their observers. "Hey, Son," yelled John. "Let loose of Miss Scott or we'll never get to Tucson in time!"

"Okay, Pa, okay," sighed Blue, regretfully, looking deeply into Vicki's eyes for the last time. He took her hand and led her over to the buggy.

John had helped Victoria into the seat and had turned to help Vicki, but his son beat him to the punch. John climbed into the driver's seat as Blue helped Vicki up into the seat next to Victoria. John yelled to the team and Blue stepped out of the way as the buggy lurched forward. He followed it down to the gate. Just before passing under the High Chaparral sign, Vicki turned in her seat to look back at Blue. She cupped one hand to her mouth and waved good-bye with the other. "Good bye, Young Bill," she cried. "Don't forget me!"

Blue climbed up on the fence for a better look. He continued to watch after Vicki and she sat looking back at him until the buggy and its three passengers disappeared over the horizon.

Blue chuckled to himself and said, "As if I ever could!" With that, he climbed down from the fence. He turned to tackle the next chore on his list, hands in pockets, and whistling all the way.

**THE END**


End file.
